


Sinners

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Death Eaters, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Multi, Slytherin, Spencer's a Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: After Spencer Reid returns from his vacation in the UK he instantly thrown into a case where people are mysteriously dying. Only Spencer knows that their not mysterious death. No their deaths caused by magic. More specifically an unforgivable curse. A curse he knowns all too well.





	Sinners

Book cover : 

 

Outfits /Face claim : [Danielle](https://em.wattpad.com/e5482da65c74d0cac513692747a6d93205ed17d8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f436663496536576d4d45303759513d3d2d3331323534363936382e313437663961323439626465663733653135333036373335353035322e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/9d/da/86/9dda86d0ad212a2ff4fa837929e5221a--harry-potter-dress-house-dress.jpg) ([Back](http://uploads.neatorama.com/images/posts/140/83/83140/1436725493-0.jpg)) 

* * *

 

 

   The Medical Examiner lifted the light blue sheet of the dead female  body. She was newest victim that the Massachusetts police department  found in connection to string of  mysterious alleged murders. The ME frowned as she lifted the victim's arm up to see the word 'MUDBLOOD' craved into the victim's lower arm. The cuts seemed jagged and deep. The ME traced the top of the cuts with her gloved hand. She study the cuts before She put the arm down and grabbed her medical file. She started to fill it out when officer Justin Hathaway made his way into the morgue.   
   " Find the cause of death yet Alex?"   
Questioned Hathaway. Alexandria Green frowned at him. She put down her pen and the medical file before turning her attention back to Hathaway.   
   " It like nothing I ever seen in my 16 years of working as Medical Examiner. It's like their hearts just stopped beating. Which is impossible!"    
Said Alex. He nodded as he took in the information. He looked down at the Jane Doe that was in front of them.   
  " Were their any indications of foul play."   
Asked Hathaway. Alex nodded her head she moved so that she could pick up the victim's arm.   
   " The victim had her wrists have bruises around her wrists and ankles indicating had been tied down tightly. Also the victim had her lower part of her arm cut into. She also-...  "   
Alex paused as she moved from the victim's arms to her legs.   
   " She most have broke her leg shortly before dying. But other that I haven't found anything else that her body can tell us. "   
Said Alex. Hathaway nodded his head.  
  " It's exactly like all the other victims we found. Well all expect the broken leg."  
Said Hathaway. Alex nodded in agreement. He sighed and ran a hand threw his black curly hair. He thought about his next move.   
  " I'll see if we can call the FBI in on this one."   
Said Hathaway. Alex nodded.   
   " I hope we catch this monster."   
Said Alex quietly as she tighten her red hair in ponytail. She went back to filling out the medical file. Hathaway soon made his way out of the morgue. 

* * *

 

    Spencer Reid smiled to himself as he made his way into Danielle's room. The room was painted black with gold trim. Her room a filled with shelves filled with different types of magic books along with different genres of muggle books. Their standing in the middle of the room in front of vanity was Danielle Molfoy, The oldest out of the two Molfoy siblings. He smiled as he saw her in her emerald green dress that had a golden snake in the back of the dress. It was holding the dress together. She wore matching green heels. She turned to face him. Her face looked worried filled as her hand instantly moved to cover up her death eater tattoo that was on her other arm.   
     " Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me as your date to Hermione's and Ronald's wedding. You know they both hate me."   
Said Danielle softly. Spencer sighed. He hated seeing his Danielle like this. Seeing her feel uneasy. But he understood why. She wanted him to be happy on the night of his two best friends wedding night and she knew  going to their wedding would just open up old wounds for both her, Ron and Hermione.   
   " Dani, Hermione doesn't hate you or your brother. She understands that everything you did was to protect your brother. And Harry's bringing your brother as his date to their wedding as well."   
Said Spencer. Danielle looked at him unconvinced.   
   " Hermione might not hate me but Ronald definitely does. He probably blames me for all the family he lost in the war. Bloody hell he probably just hates me for beging a Molfoy and Slytherin."  
Said Danielle. Spencer sighed and shook his head. He hated when her head stopped her   
   " Dani your doing that thing again were you really get in your head."   
Said Spencer softly. Danielle looked at him apologetically.   
  " Sorry? I'm just not that sure about this. Things just have been so tense lately especially since my parents were sent to Azkaban for helping Voldemort."   
Said Danielle. Spencer nodded understandingly. She let go of her arm and reached forward to gasp Spencer hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles as he pressed his forehead up against her forehead.   
   " You'll be fine , We will be fine like we always are."   
Said Spencer. Danielle gave a small smile at him. She leaned in and placed a soft tender kiss on his lips before slowly pulling way.   
    " I should finish getting ready for the wedding than."   
Said Danielle with small smile. He smiled brightly at her. She let go on his hand before walking back to her vanity. Her hands moved to pick up a golden locket. She moved her hand to the back of her neck.  
   " Can you clip my necklace? "   
Asked Danielle softly. Spencer nodded and walked behind her to clipped her necklace. He move a strains of her long white blond hair as his hands fumbled with the golden chain tell it clipped together perfectly. Danielle smiled and turned around to face Spencer. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him.   
   " Thank you."   
Said Danielle.   
   " And I believe I'm ready to go. Hopefully my brother is too."   
Said Danielle.


End file.
